My American Soldier
by Penguin402
Summary: Summary inside. please read.


Summary: What if John Cena hadn't of went to California after college? What if he instead went to OCS and joined the USMC? Well that's exactly what John did. Right after college John joined the USMC and went to OCS for training. Here's the story of what happened.

"Sir have thought of what you want to do with your future?" Asked the man in USMC uniform to John. "Not really." John said. "Well here's a pamphlet for you to look at if you interested in joining the Corps." the man said. "Thanks! I will check it out." John said. John looked at the pamphlet and thought it would cool to be in the Corps. He hadn't really thought about joining the military until today when that man came up to him. John finally decided to join the Corps and was set to leave for basic training in a week. He didn't know what to expect when he went off for basic training. John loved it all especially the weight lifting part because he loved to weight lift. He would weight lift in college with a couple of his buddies. Basic training lasted for a few weeks and then John was shipped off to Iraq. John was a sergeant in the Corps and loved being over in Iraq. He was over there for a year and a half. When he got back they told John "Sergeant Cena you will be going to Camp Pendleton, California to help with the new recruits" "Will it be permanent?" John asked. "No, not unless you want it to be." said the lieutenant. "It would be great lieutenant. I would love to do it permanently." said John. "Great! You'll start Monday morning at 07:00." the lieutenant said. "I will be there lieutenant. You won't be disappointed." John said. Monday morning John reported to Camp Pendleton, California to help with the new recruits. John didn't like a few new recruits because they were being bad and acting up. He gave a lot of those people push-ups, flutter kicks, sit-ups, made them run a mile, and lots of other things. Most of those people hated him after that but John was just doing his job. I guess it worked because no one was bad or acted up. John stayed at Camp Pendleton for about four years before his time of service was over. After his time of service is over John meets the most beautiful woman ever, her name was Taylor. She had also been in the military like John but she was in the Army reserves instead of the USMC. Taylor was now a music producer for Capitol Records. She was a really successful woman. John knew he had to have her but he didn't know how to get her. Finally John decided he would go home and change and then buy her some flowers and ask her out. John thought it would be easy but to his surprise it was harder than it seemed. This girl was hard to get, she told him that he was not her type when he asked her out. John finally decided to go home and wear his USMC uniform. He knew it had to work and if it didn't he would be devastated. Luckily for John it did work and he finally got her to go out with him. He picked her up at her house the next night and he took to dinner and then they went and had a night out on the town. They both had a great time on their date. They went on several more dates after that and finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. A year later John got down on one knee and proposed to Taylor. Of course Taylor said yes. Four months later Taylor got pregnant. John and Taylor were so excited about becoming parents. Nine months later their baby arrived, it was a healthy 6lb 2oz baby girl. They decided to name her Ashley Nicole Cena after Taylor's friend Ashley whose name was Ashley Nicole. A few months after Taylor had Ashley her and John got married. It was a very beautiful ceremony. John was wearing his USMC uniform and Taylor was wearing a beautiful white not to long dress with a red sash. John looked so hot and sexy in that USMC uniform. She was trying to refrain herself from kissing him because he just looked so hot and sexy in that USMC uniform. After the whole wedding was over her and John went on their honeymoon. They went to London, Liverpool, Germany, N.Y.C., L.A., and Disney World. It was a great honeymoon. Taylor and John did all sorts of stuff in the hotel and outside the hotel. It was stuff that they both enjoyed very much. Taylor's three favorite places they went to were Disney World, Liverpool, and Germany. She loved Disney World because they got to go on all the rides together. Liverpool was great because they stayed at the Hard Day's Night Hotel in the John Lennon suite. The suite had a piano which was very cool. Germany was great because they are known for their meats and chocolates and that's what her and John had while they were over there. She had him try Liverwurst and Bratwurst and he thought they were both good. They had fun everywhere when they were in the hotels. John was so gentle every time they were in the hotel. When she would say John you don't have to be gentle, he would say I want to be gentle. I don't want to hurt you because I love you more than anything. One night when they were in Germany in the hotel they heard music playing and John stopped what he was doing and looked outside. He said "They must be having a party down there?" "Yeah it's Oktoberfest." "Oh it is?" "Yeah it is." "You want to go down there?" "Sure if that's what you want to." "It's fine with me we can go down there." "Ok." "Well go and take a shower and I'll be waiting down stairs." "Ok." So Taylor takes a shower and when she gets out she sees some clothes on the bed. He got her a Nika blouse, which is a blouse that goes up to where your boob line is. Then he got her a Kaja skirt, which is a short skirt. The shoes he got were miesbacher Trachten shoes. After Taylor got done getting dressed she went down stairs and saw John in a very hot and sexy lederhosen. She just wanted to eat him up and I think John wanted to eat Taylor up. They both looked hot and sexy. "Wow you look great! Do I know how to pick out clothes or what?" "You do! And thanks." "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing." "Please tell me what it is. Is it the outfit?" "Well maybe it is a little." "What's wrong with it? Is it too small too big? What is it?" "It's the string I can't get it tied tight enough. Can you help me please?" "Sure! I can help you with that." "Thanks." So John helps Taylor with the tie on her blouse. "No right here." She unties the tie and takes him back up to there room. When they get back to there room they shut the door. After that Taylor pushes John onto the bed and takes off her blouse. When she takes it off she throws it in John's face and he tries to throw onto the ground but she won't let him. "No, leave it there that is your blind fold." She takes off the rest of her clothing and then takes off John's clothing. After that she told John to close his eyes and raise his arms up. When John does that Taylor put her blouse over his head and then put her skirt on him and then told him to open his eyes. John does what Taylor says and sees that he's dressed like a woman and he freaks out. When he sees his wife Taylor in his lederhosen he loves it. He thought Taylor looked hot in the lederhosen. Taylor walks over to John and strattles on his lap and begins to start making out with him. After that they began to do it until John started to take off the blouse and the skirt. That is when Taylor said no and told him "You are going to keep those clothes on while I take off mine." "Ok." So she finishes what she is doing and loves every minute of it. When they are done they just lay right next to each other and just fall asleep. They wake up next morning and see all the clothes on the floor and just laugh. John said "That was a great night last night." "Yeah it was. I'm going to get up and take a shower and then make some breakfast ok." "Yeah ok." Taylor gets up and takes a shower and when she gets out she doesn't see John. She begins to worry until she sees a note on the counter it read "Dear Taylor, I went out to go and get something I will be back in a few minutes love your hot and sexy husband John. P.S. Clothes are on top of the bag." Taylor sees the clothes and grabs them. After that she goes and put them on. John got her a cute red top and a cute black skirt. She looked amazing in the outfit John got her. When John got home he saw Taylor and thought wow is there anything this girl can not look good in. "Wow you look good." "Well you don't look to bad yourself. So what are we doing today?" "It's a surprise." "Ooooh I love surprises." "I know you do. Now I'm going to get ready and then we'll leave." "Ok." So John goes and gets ready then they leave. John takes her to the Indra Club where The Beatles played at before they were famous. Then he took her on a helicopter ride around Hamburg, Germany. After that he took her to a closed driving track to have a race. Of course she beat him. After that they had a candle lit dinner somewhere that was secluded. "Come on lets dance." John said. "I can't dance." "I can't dance either but we can at least try. Please, do it for me." "Ok, I'll do it." So her and John got up and danced. Then John got a blanket and laid on the floor. Both John and Taylor laid on it and looked at the stars. They both accidentally fell asleep. The next day they woke up and just laughed. They didn't care. All they cared about was each other. The rest of the day John took her to a dance school and they took dance lessons. After that they were dancing and when they got done John got down on one knee and proposed to Taylor again. He said "Taylor Dyan Cena, I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I know that I want to keep on living the rest of my life with you because you are the love of my life. Taylor, will you marry me again and make me the happiest man again." Of course Taylor said yes. Both Taylor and John decided to wait a year before they remarried. The reason why they waited was because John was trying to get his WWE career started. They both agreed that Taylor would work behind the scenes and he would be the wrestler. Also they would work under the same brand like if John was on Smackdown she was on Smackdown or if he was on Raw she was on Raw. They wanted to be together. Plus she didn't want Ashley not getting to see her father that much. Also if they had more kids then Taylor didn't want them feeling the same way. By the way Taylor is pregnant again and John doesn't know yet but Taylor is going to tell him over dinner tonight.

Later that night:

Later that night Taylor and John have dinner and Taylor tells John the news. She said "John I'm pregnant." John wasn't so happy about it. He said "Wait! You're pregnant! How can this be? How could you do this to me? You knew that I was getting ready to start my wrestling career and now you're pregnant. What? I can't believe it…." "Wait John! Before you go jumping to conclusions I think we might be having a boy or maybe boy and girl twins. John I know you want a boy and another girl and wouldn't it be nice if we had a boy and a girl." "You're right! It would be nice to have a boy and a girl and you know how much I love little Ashley." "Yes! You are a great father to her." "I think I'm ready to have more kids especially with you." "I love the sound of that."


End file.
